Cazador de Brujas
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Universo Alterno. Un mundo sumido por el miedo de la magia negra, solo un grupo de personas son capaces de defender a los inocentes de la oscuridad. Naruto es un chico huérfano con un gran secreto ¿Podrá ayudar a detener la más grande amenaza que hay contra la humanidad o se convertirá en parte de ese poder oscuro? iniciando el capítulo 2 y la aventura avanza
1. En la quietud del bosque

**Cazador de Brujas**

**Prólogo: "En la quietud del Bosque"**

El bosque a las afueras de la pequeña villa de Konoha se encontraba sumido en un momento de paz y quietud, la noche había caído y la luna llena se alzaba con lentitud en el cielo estrellado, su luz iluminaba con destellos azules el claroscuro del bosque, los animales nocturnos empezaban a salir de sus madrigueras para el eterno ritual de la supervivencia…

Un pequeño Zorro permanecía en total atención ante un ratón de campo que no había notado su presencia, era un salto fácil, la primera caza de la noche sería productiva.

Pero entonces hubo un cambio en el aire, un extraño aroma hizo que ambos, cazador y presa dejaran todo y prestaran atención al ambiente. Un silencio anormal se hizo en el bosque y después, con un estallido de luz, una explosión retumbó, haciendo que los árboles en kilómetros a la redonda se sacudieran ante el impacto, cualquier criatura viviente cerca del lugar huyó despavorida. El pequeño Zorro estaba tirado en el suelo, la fuerza de la explosión lo había derribado, se levantó con dificultad y sacudió su pelaje para espabilarse, el lugar donde estaba su presa ahora lo ocupaba un tronco en llamas, gimoteó ante la pérdida de su comida pero al final se dio la vuelta y huyó. Siempre habría más ratones que cazar.

En el centro de aquella explosión se veían los restos de una cabaña arder con furia, las llamas se alzaban amenazando los cielos, esparciendo pequeños copos de carbón ardiendo. Hubo un pequeño destello y de la nada apareció una pareja, a pocos metros de la cabaña en llamas. Un hombre rubio, vestido con una especie de armadura de cuero y gabardina sujetaba entre sus brazos a una mujer joven, con sus ropas de aldeana parcialmente quemadas y resguardando algo contra su pecho.

—Descansa. —Dijo el hombre ayudando a poner a la mujer en el suelo— Necesitaras toda tu fuerza para protegerlo, la distraeré lo suficiente para que tú puedas…

—No, es muy tarde, Minato. —Dijo la mujer con voz débil— Tú lo sabes bien, ya no tengo fuerzas…

—Debes de tener fuerzas. —La voz del hombre se quebró ante la emoción— Cuando yo no este… Él va a necesitarte, saca fuerzas, Tú puedes hacerlo Kushina.

Por toda respuesta descubrió el bulto que protegía tan celosamente, era un bebé, muy pequeño, aun cubierto con restos de la placenta, parecía muy tranquilo, ella lo descubrió aún más y el hombre vio que en el estómago del infante estaba pintado un dibujo hecho con cenizas, era un circulo con inscripciones, un sello. Minato, el hombre, sintió que el pecho se le oprimía por la angustia.

—Es lo único que podemos hacer, Minato. —-La voz de ella era cada vez más débil— Si queremos que nuestro hijo viva, esta es la única opción.

Minato bajo la cabeza y puso su frente contra la de la mujer, una de sus callosas manos bajo hasta ponerla sobre la cabeza del bebé que gimió un poco ante el contacto poco familiar.

—Maldito sea ese monstruo. —Dijo en voz muy baja— Malditos todos aquellos que lo sigan.

—Que sean los dioses quien juzguen, Minato. —La mujer dirigió la mano de su hombre hasta el estómago del bebé— Que sean ellos los que den el don de que nuestro hijo encuentre la justicia que nosotros no pudimos encontrar.

La mano de ella empezó a brillar, luego la de él, bajo aquella luz el dibujo en el estómago del niño pareció girar y después muy lentamente desaparecer, finalmente el bebé empezó a llorar. Minato besó la frente de su esposa y después la de su hijo. Con delicadeza lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta un árbol hueco que las llamas no habían tocado, ahí lo dejó con mucho cuidado y le susurro unas palabras, antes de darle la espalda y regresar a donde su mujer se levantaba con dificultad.

Antes de llegar a ella se agacho y levantó una cruz hecha de hierro que yacía en el suelo, la apretó con fuerza, haciendo que sus guantes de cuero crujieran. Kushina ya estaba totalmente levanta y miraba desafiante a un punto en la cabaña que aun ardía. Cuando llegó Minato le dedico una sonrisa antes de volver su atención a aquel lugar.

De entre las llamas se dibujó una silueta, algo con una forma femenina parecía salir del fuego y caminar a ellos, una risa de mujer, una risa cruel se escuchó haciendo eco en el bosque y aquella figura en las llamas se movió, mostrando lo que parecían ser nueve colas de zorro bailando a su espalda.

— ¡No triunfaras! —Gritó Minato apuntando a la figura en las llamas— Mientras haya una sola pequeña luz de esperanza en nuestros corazones tu nunca triunfaras…

—**0—**

El pequeño zorro parecía haber perdido el miedo inicial y ahora deambulaba entre ramas carbonizadas y raíces levantadas, había encontrado una gran variedad de insectos que a falta de algo mejor le servían de comida. Entonces escuchó los ruidos de una batalla y el inconfundible aroma de los humanos. Bajo las orejas y comenzó a escabullirse de regreso a la espesura del bosque cuando hubo un grito inhumano que le heló la sangre, seguido de una extraña luz blanca iluminó aquel lugar como el amanecer y después el silencio.

Levantó la cabeza y olisqueo el aire, el aroma de humano había desaparecido, así como la extraña presencia en el bosque. Pero quedaba algo, un aroma inofensivo y familiar. Dominado por la curiosidad el animalito llegó hasta el claro del bosque donde los restos de una cabaña humeaban silenciosamente. Más adelante, en el hueco de un viejo árbol pudo escuchar el llanto de algo, parecía una cría llamando a su familia.

Otro zorro apareció en ese momento, ambos animales se miraron con desconfianza pero el llanto del bebé les distrajo, un tercer zorro, más viejo llegó desde el otro extremo del bosque, sin duda llamado por aquel inusual llanto.

Un cuartó zorro, una hembra, ya había llegado al hueco en el árbol y olisqueaba con curiosidad, pronto los otros se le reunieron y vieron el interior, indecisos sin saber qué hacer. Más zorros llegaron al lugar y formaron un grupo que permanecía sentado en derredor de aquel árbol hueco.

Y ahí permanecieron hasta el amanecer, hasta que un viejo caminante pasó por el lugar y los descubrió. Y descubrió al pequeño niño abandonado y una leyenda se empezó a formar…

**Fin del prólogo.**

**—****0—**

**_Notas de autor:_**_ Esto es algo que tenía atorado en mi sistema y tenía que sacarlo de alguna manera, no pienso, claro, ponerme en el plan de sacar historias a diestra y siniestra ni meterme en tramas demasiado profundas, aunque siento que esta adaptación podría llevarme a terrenos insospechados..._

_No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: _**"El primer paso del camino"**


	2. El primer paso del camino

**Cazador de Brujas**

**Capítulo1: "El primer paso del camino"**

Las estaciones llegaron y se fueron, muchas veces la nieve creció y se derritió, el tiempo pasó como siempre llevándose recuerdos y lugares y dejando tan solo rumores y leyendas.

Konoha, la pequeña aldea oculta en las hojas había crecido durante trece años hasta convertirse en un poblado de cierta importancia, dejando atrás su historia oscura y cubriéndose con la prosperidad de los que buscan un mañana mejor.

El viejo Hiruzen, estaba orgulloso de su pueblo y de su gente, aunque había veces que sentía que su trabajo como alcalde era más pesado de lo que debía de ser.

Como justo en ese momento.

Un grupo de personas molestas había interrumpido en el salón de la alcaldía, comerciantes y algunos ancianos. Un hombre cargado de hombros y de aspecto rudo llevaba arrastrando a un pequeño niño rubio vestido con un llamativo traje naranja, El anciano meneo la cabeza al reconocer al peculiar muchacho.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Naruto Uzumaki?

— ¡Este pequeño demonio me ha robado! —Clamó el hombre— Cinco sacos de mi mejor maíz y no solo eso ¡Ha embrujado a mis perros!

Gritos de indignación y voces clamando justicia, incluso había personas que pedían un juicio por brujería

— ¡el tipo está loco! —Exclamó el niño tratando de zafarse— ¡Yo pagué por ese maíz! La abuela Tsunade me mandó por los víveres de la semana.

— ¡Mocoso del demonio, nunca me pagaste!

— ¡Usted se echó el dinero a la bolsa!

— ¡Mentira!

— ¿Por qué no nos demuestra que el niño miente y saca lo que tenga en su bolsillo? —Preguntó afablemente Hiruzen.

—Yo… Yo no tengo porque hacerlo, él es el ladrón deberían de estarlo juzgando a él y a sus hechicerías.

—Creo que mi padre le pidió que vaciara sus bolsillos. —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Lentamente el hombre se giró para encontrarse con otra persona, más alta que él, vestido con armadura de cuero y una barba rala cubriendo su barbilla, llevaba una bandera del país del fuego atada a su cintura y un mosquete a su espalda. La mayoría de la multitud comenzó a tomar cierta distancia.

—Capitán Asuma. —El Hombre sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies— Yo… Yo soy solo una víctima de…

El resto de las palabras murieron cuando Asuma sacó un enorme cuchillo de caza de su cintura y sin ninguna ceremonia corto la bolsa que estaba sujeta en el pantalón del hombre y la arrojó a la mesa donde el alcalde estaba. Hiruzen vacío el contenido de la bolsa y tomó un pañuelo blanco con el dibujo de una gaviota, lo extendió y ahí estaban dos piezas de plata.

—Reconozco el sello de la casa hogar de Tsunade Hashirama —Dijo el anciano— Y aquí hay la cantidad exacta qué pides por cinco sacos de maíz, además que un niño como Naruto no podría cargar esa cantidad de sacos mientras corre ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Yo, yo, yo… —El hombre miró a su alrededor en busca de apoyo, pero la mayoría de la gente miraba hacia otro lado y se mostraba incomoda— ¡Aun así el embrujo a mis perros!

—Toru y Mika tenían hambre y les di un pedazo de mi comida. —Dijo Naruto indignado— Por eso dejaron de perseguirme ¡Además si usted no los golpeara tanto no serían tan agresivos, dattebayo!

—Tratar bien a los animales no me parece un acto de brujería. —Dijo el alcalde— Me supongo que si vas a insistir en esto debo de recordarte cual es la pena por jurar en vano.

Asuma se cruzó de brazos, los pliegues de su armadura crujieron y el comerciante deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar en otro lugar, muy, muy lejos de ahí.

—Posiblemente… Me equivoque… —El hombre sudaba profusamente— No… No levantaré cargos.

—Y se encargara de llevar el pedido a casa de la princesa Tsunade. —Dijo Asuma con voz amenazante.

Hubo un rápido asentimiento de cabeza y un gemido muy parecido al de un ratón atrapado. La gente se veía incomoda, avergonzada, pero también había miradas de rencor y cuchicheos, la multitud se disgregó y la sala de la alcaldía quedó tan solo con tres personas.

—Estúpido vendedor. —Se quejó Naruto— Yo no hice nada esta vez… ¡lo juro!

—Haz aterrorizado al pueblo con tus bromas por mucho tiempo Uzumaki. —Asuma lo veía con gesto severo— Es lógico que la gente siempre espere lo peor de ti.

—-Me he estado portando bien, dattebayo. —El chico bajó la cabeza— Desde que casi perdemos la casa le prometí a la abuela Tsunade que ya no haría más bromas.

—Y lo has cumplido hasta donde yo me doy cuenta. —Hiruzen se le acercó con un frasco de galletas— Toma unas cuantas para el camino y mándale saludos a Tsunade.

Naruto asintió y tomó una galleta, pero el anciano alcalde hizo sonar el frasco y le guiño el ojo al muchacho, este sonrió y tomó con las dos manos, llenándose los bolsillos de su ropa, después de eso se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del edificio. Hiruzen sonrió y regresó el frasco casi vacío a su lugar.

—Lo proteges demasiado, Padre, eso puede causar muchos problemas con la gente.

—Estas sonando como tu hermano. —Hiruzen caminó hasta su mesa y tomó asiento— Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que ese niño es y lo importante que es mantenerlo a salvo.

—Han pasado más de trece años desde que esa… —Asuma hizo un gesto, como si probara algo desagradable— Desde que todo desapareció, ya nadie recuerda esos tiempos, Naruto Uzumaki es para muchos solo una fuente de incomprensión y miedo, es el niño que no debió vivir.

—Y aquí esta. —Hiruzen entrelazó las manos bajo su barbilla— Grande, fuerte, valiente y bromista, Eso debe de significar algo.

—-Muchos no lo entienden, padre.

—Pero nosotros sí y mientras podamos recordar debemos estar atentos. —El anciano miró de nuevo a su hijo— ¿Tú y tus muchachos no deberían de estar cerca de la capital?

—Hemos sido convocados. —Respondió Asuma— Maestros perseguidores de toda la franja de los reinos nos debemos reunir en el viejo templo dentro de dos días, el Gran Acusador Danzo tiene un mensaje… Eso es lo que se dice.

—Una reunión de Perseguidores en el viejo templo… —Hiruzen parecía ahora ocupado revisando unos papeles, hablaba de forma casual— Me supongo que la joven Kurenai estará ahí con su grupo…

Asuma tosió incómodo y se llevó una mano a la nuca, su padre sonrió sin dejar de ver los papeles que tenía en la mano.

—Ella es… Fue nombrada Maestra perseguidora hace un año…

—Aún recuerdo cuando la pequeña Yuuhi llegaba a quejarse de que le tirabas de las trenzas, una manera muy peculiar de mostrar afecto.

—Padre… —El rubor cubrió el rostro de Asuma, Hiruzen simplemente lazó una risita discreta y siguió ocupado con sus papeles.

—**0—**

Naruto caminaba pegado a la barda que separaba el pueblo del bosque, comía una de las galletas que el anciano le había dado y al mismo tiempo pensaba en la manera tan injusta que lo habían tratado. Sí, era cierto que había jugado muchas bromas a la gente a lo largo de los años… pero sí tan solo tenía trece años ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Bueno… Al señor Hamada quizás nunca le volvería a crecer pelo en esa parte de la cabeza y quizás llevo demasiado tiempo limpiar todo el jabón del pozo comunal… Tal vez embadurnar de aceite todas las entradas de las casas fue ligeramente excesivo… Oh pintar todo un rebaño de ovejas de color verde… Oh… Naruto suspiró, tal vez si se estaba pasando de la raya.

¿Pero cómo culparlo? Los ancianos no lo querían, a excepción del viejo Sarutobi todos lo veían con desdén y le ignoraban, los más jóvenes por seguir el ejemplo de los adultos se burlaban de él… Lo hacían enojar y entonces pasaban esas cosas.

Dos jóvenes de la familia Inuzuka lo estaban molestando, Kiba, el hijo más pequeño de la matriarca trató de interponerse, pero sus primos, mayores en tamaño y peso lo dominaron y también empezaron a desquitarse con él, Naruto trató de detenerlos, se sintió furioso e impotente y les gritó, fue ahí donde pasó algo extraño, lo único que podía recordar era a los dos bravucones retrocediendo aterrados, gritando algo acerca de los zorros… Le resultó extraño ya que la familia Inuzuka se dedicaba a criar perros de caza, los zorros no deberían de asustarlos. Pero esos dos nunca volvieron a molestarlo, aunque los adultos aumentaron los cuchicheos en voz baja y las miradas de odio se intensificaron.

El chico se detuvo al darse cuenta de que llevaba los puños apretados por el coraje y la frustración. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar calmadamente, no valía la pena, algún día Naruto Uzumaki haría algo grande, tan importante que nadie volvería a burlarse de él o a temerle, sería un héroe, el más grande que hubiesen visto jamás.

Cruzó el huerto que mantenían los chicos del orfanato y finalmente se detuvo frente a la casa donde estaba una carreta parada cerca de la puerta y sobre esta una visión que hizo que se le detuviera el corazón.

Era una chica de su edad de cabello color rosa, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y permanecía ensimismada leyendo un libro, Naruto se aproximó a ella sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y tratando de sonar casual la saludó.

La chica dejo de leer su libro y posó sus ojos verdes en el chico del traje naranja, sonrió de una manera cortes y medida, pero Naruto sintió que el cielo se abría en ese instante y bajaban los ángeles del coro.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó la muchacha.

— ¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki! —Dijo el muy rápido, como sorprendido y después trató de tomar un tono de voz más casual- En realidad yo debería de preguntarte a ti si te puedo ayudar, después de todo estos son mis terrenos.

— ¿Tus terrenos? —La chica bajó de un grácil salto de la carreta— ¿Qué significa esa ropa naranja que llevas? ¿Acaso eres el bufón del pueblo o algo así?

Naruto se puso rojo y bajo la cabeza, era un poco difícil explicar para él que esa ropa era un castigo, una señal que advertía a los demás acerca de su naturaleza problemática. La chica pareció notar esa incomodidad y suavizó su tono de voz.

—Voy a ver porque tarda tanto mi maestro. —Dijo pasando a su lado— ¿Por qué no me acompañas y me enseñas "Tus terrenos"?

Naruto se quedó quieto mientras la muchacha se alejaba de él, de repente el ver a una chica caminar se había vuelto su cosa favorita

Llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa donde los demás chicos estaban jugando. Tsunade estaba también ahí, hablando con un extraño personaje, un hombre de cabello blanco, vestido con una armadura de cuero, de alguna forma aquella vestimenta le resultaba familiar.

— ¿No es tan genial?

Naruto vio a la chica, tenía en ese momento una cara de ensoñación y suspiraba emocionada, volvió a posar la mirada en Tsunade y el hombre y se rascó la cabeza.

— ¿Te gustan los hombres maduros?

— ¿Qué? —la chica lo miró desconcertada y después comprendiendo puso un gesto de horror— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Me refiero a él, al chico que esta con mi maestro.

La chica suspiró de nuevo y puso ojos de ensoñación. Naruto un poco molesto miró de nuevo y noto a un chico de cabellos negros más o menos de su misma edad parado al lado del hombre de cabello blanco, llevaba una versión más pequeña de esa armadura de cuero y había un aura de madurez a su alrededor que lo molesto.

—Parece un niño rico y pedante. —Bufó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

—Es Sasuke Uchiha. —Dijo la muchacha de cabello rosa, como si aquello lo explicara todo— El chico más apuesto y genial de nuestra generación.

—Pues yo he visto cosas más geniales y apuestas antes de tapar la letrina…

Aquel comentario fue recibido por un gesto de horror, pero había salido de una forma tan fluida que la chica tuvo que respirar muy fuerte para no soltar la carcajada.

Sasuke se irguió un poco al sentir que lo observaban, Vio a su compañera y aun lado de ella un muchacho rubio que le miraba muy fijamente. Arqueó una ceja, extrañado por esa intromisión y al ver que el otro muchacho parecía molesto con él, decidido acercarse.

—Sakura. —Dijo cuando llegó a donde estaba la chica— ¿Quién es el mono de naranja?

—Este mono tiene nombre. —Dijo Naruto poniéndole el dedo frente a la cara— Y también tiene puños para defenderse.

—Mmhp… —Sasuke no parecía intimidado en lo más mínimo— Es bueno saber que este lugar no está lleno de niños pusilánimes después de todo.

Naruto no entendió la palabra pero se dio cuenta de las intenciones de esta.

—Mejor retráctate, tonto. —Dijo dando un ligero paso atrás— No sabes con quien te estas metiendo.

—Evidentemente tu tampoco.

Tsunade se dio cuenta muy tarde que algo ocurría, los niños pasaban a su lado emocionados y finalmente escuchó el coro de: "¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!" Giró los ojos con exasperación y solo un nombre vino a su mente.

—Naruto.

—Parece que el pequeño se ha metido con uno de mis aprendices. —El hombre de cabello blanco no parecía demasiado apurado— Será una pelea corta.

—Es el chico del que estábamos hablando, Kakashi. —Le respondió Tsunade mientras avanzaba a los peleadores.

—En ese caso. —Kakashi la detuvo con suavidad— me gustaría ver de qué es capaz.

Naruto dio un traspié y se cubrió la cara, le ardía, aquel chico había roto su defensa y le asestó dos certeros bofetones en el rostro, era más rápido que cualquier otro muchacho que había conocido. Sus compañeros de la casa habían hecho un corro a su alrededor y lo observaban, ahora no solo peleaba por impresionar a una chica, tenía que demostrar que los muchachos de la casa de Tsunade no eran esa cosa que el desconocido los había llamado.

Hizo una finta y le dio un derechazo, pero el chico llamado Sasuke lo esquivo con facilidad, solo que Naruto ya lo estaba esperando y con la mano izquierda abierta le pegó en el pecho, la armadura lo protegió del impacto pero aun así retrocedió, nadie había estado tan cerca de derribarlo en un buen tiempo. Apretó los dientes y saco dos tonfas que llevaba a la espalda, No pensaba permitir que ese golpe de suerte se repitiera.

— ¡Naruto! —Gritó un chico al ver que Sasuke sacaba esas armas— ¡Úsalo! —Le aventó un bastón de madera gruesa. El chico rubio lo pescó en el aire lo hizo girar sobre su cabeza y sin mirar a su oponente detuvo un golpe que iba directo a su cabeza.

Kakashi y Tsunade ya estaban cerca, el hombre de pelo blanco veía con aprobación como su aprendiz demostraba los frutos de su entrenamiento, era fluido, ágil, disciplinado, sin duda prolongaba la pelea para demostrar que era lo suficientemente capaz de detenerla en el momento que él quisiera, sin embargo Naruto, el chico era tenaz y rápido, no había formación en su estilo de pelea, era brutal e instintivo y Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a pelear con alguien así, la frustración en el rostro del chico de cabello oscuro era evidente.

Naruto tuvo un momento de distracción que Sasuke aprovechó para dar un golpe en su hombro, el impacto no fue efectivo, el chico rubio lanzó un gruñido de furia, ahora además de enfadado estaba adolorido. Sakura estaba al pendiente de la pelea pero de repente miró a su alrededor, sintiendo que algo había cambiado en el ambiente.

Kakashi lo notó también, vio que Naruto estaba más enfadado que antes y sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y también se dio cuenta de que un pequeño zorro estaba parado en la entrada del huero, observando atentamente, de repente otro más apareció entre los árboles y se sentó frente al primero. Sakura pudo notar que varios zorros llegaban a los bordes de la casa y se paseaban nerviosos sin acercarse a la gente, eso le extraño, no había nada en el lugar que los llamara. Miró sobre su hombro y notó a cuatro más sentados cerca del huerto, un ruido la distrajo. Naruto acaba de dar un golpe tan fuerte en las tonfas de Sasuke que este retrocedió mientras sentía que las manos le ardían.

Aquello ya era suficiente, era ridículo, se suponía que él era un aprendiz de perseguidor, un hombre entrenado para pelear contra los más grandes monstruos de la humanidad y un simple huérfano de pueblo lo estaba haciendo sudar. Entonces vio una apertura, se agachó, giro sobre sí mismo y sintió como el extremo de su arma se hundía en el estómago del chico, sacándole todo el aire. Naruto cayó de espaldas quedando expuesto, un simple golpe y todo habría acabado.

Sakura dio por sentada la victoria de Sasuke al ver al otro chico en el suelo, sintió un poco de pena porque había peleado bien pese a no tener entrenamiento y justo en ese instante sintió que algo caía en su cabeza. Ella gritó y vio un pequeño Zorro de pelaje rojizo saltar directo a la cara de Sasuke el muchacho lo esquivó con facilidad pero al regresar a la batalla lo último que pudo ver fue la vara de Naruto estrellándose en su cara.

Sakura gritó y Kakashi simplemente alzó una ceja cuando el muchacho de pelo negro cayó de espaldas como una tabla. Naruto estaba adolorido pero de pie, mirando a su contrincante derribado.

— ¡Sasuke, Sasuke! —Sakura corrió empujando a Naruto para alcanzar al vencido, pero este ya estaba sentado en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara con una mano.

El chico rubio sintió decepción al ver que aquella chica seguía prefiriendo al otro a pesar de que le había ganado, estaba a punto de irse cuando Kakashi lo detuvo.

—Una exhibición muy impresionante, muchacho.

—No tanto, la abuela Tsunade me va a castigar por lo que queda del mes por esta pelea.

—Tal vez… ¿Y si te ofreciera entrenarte?

Naruto se le quedó viendo al hombre, vestía esa armadura de cuero, además de una bufanda que le cubría parte del rostro y un parche en el ojo derecho, parecía uno de esos guerreros que veía en los cuentos.

—Tsunade ha aceptado que te tome bajo mi cuidado, podrías ser un excelente perseguidor si te lo propones.

— ¿Un perseguidor? —Naruto no entendía esas palabras.

—Un héroe, podrías aprender a proteger a la gente.

Esas si las entendía, pero no estaba seguro de aceptar.

— ¡No puede aceptarlo, maestro Kakashi! —Sasuke ya estaba de pie, con la nariz inflamada y los ojos llorosos— ¡nunca ha recibido entrenamiento, es sólo un pueblerino!

—Un pueblerino que derribo al más avezado ayudante de perseguidor. —Apunto Kakashi como hundiendo el dedo en la llaga.

—Ese zorro me distrajo. —Dijo Sasuke sin entender porque ese condenado animal había saltado de la nada.

—Tú sabes que eso no es excusa, si este muchacho, Naruto, fue tan capaz de enfrentarte sin entrenamiento, podría ser muy valioso con la guía adecuada.

Sasuke hervía de indignación pero no pudo sostener la mirada de su mentor.

—Como usted diga, maestro Kakashi.

El hombre volteó su vista a Naruto y bajó la bufanda se podía distinguir una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué dices, te interesa mi propuesta?

Naruto le dio una mirada a Sasuke que parecía humillado y a Sakura, que lo observaba intensamente sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Estoy con usted… Maestro Kakashi.

Una mano enguantada se posó en su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos, le habían hecho muchas veces ese gesto, pero por primera vez sintió un poco de verdadero aprecio en esa acción.

—Empaca tus cosas, Naruto Uzumaki, que acabas de dar el primer paso por el camino correcto…

**CONTINUARA…**

**—****0—**

**Notas del autor:** _Con esto ya entramos de lleno en lo que serán las aventuras de Naruto en este extraño mundo que invente, no tengo intenciones de adaptar a rajatabla toda la primera temporada de la serie pero si daré muchas referencias básicas. _

_Un detalle aquí será que quizás algunos personajes muestren algunos cambios en su carácter, pero esto es porque los orígenes son diferentes, al no estar presente la razón de su forma de ser pues la actitud diferente es necesaria.  
_

_Vean a lo que me refiero en el siguiente episodio: _**"Aprendiendo al paso"**


	3. Aprendiendo al paso

**Cazador de Brujas**

**Capítulo 2: "Aprendiendo al paso"**

La carreta de Kakashi se balanceaba en un rítmico y acogedor bamboleo, las mulas que jalaban de ell no parecían estar particularmente interesadas en llegar a algún lugar en particular y su dueño, estaba más interesado en leer su libro que en el camino recto y seco que tenía por delante.

En la parte de atrás estaban los tres muchachos, también sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Sakura terminaba de colocar un ungüento sobre la nariz de Sasuke, Naruto estaba sentado viendo las partes de la armadura que Kakashi le dijo que se colocara. Peto, hombreras, guantes, perneras…

— ¿No sabes cómo ponértelas? —Preguntó Sakura desviando un momento su atención de Sasuke. Naruto la vio un y bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose. Ella giró los ojos exasperada y dejando a Sasuke se acercó a él— A ver déjame ayudarte o no estaremos listos.

— ¿Listos? —Preguntó Naruto mientras ella le acomodaba las piezas de los brazos.

—Los Perseguidores de todos los reinos fuimos llamados al templo viejo, parece que hay un aviso importante.

— ¿Un aviso? —Sasuke se acomodó mejor en su lugar— Para dar un aviso se usan las aves mensajeras, esto debe de ser algo más grande…

Naruto quiso preguntar algo, pero tenía miedo de quedar como un tonto, pero después de pensarlo un poco mejor se dio cuenta de que si no lo hacía iba a quedar peor todavía…

—Sé que se van a reír pero… ¿Qué narices es un perseguidor?

Sasuke hizo una mueca de burla pero después dirigió su vista al camino. Sakura hizo una especie de ruido, como una tos o una risa mal contenida, al final pareció entender.

—No puedo entender porque el maestro te recluto de esta manera. —Sakura se sentó de cuclillas en la carreta y tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta— Bien déjame y te explico desde el principio.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Hubo un tiempo muy oscuro, muchos años antes de que la franja de los reinos existiera, la gente vivía en pequeñas aldeas, comunidades aisladas que eran dominadas en su mayoría por unas criaturas maléficas, llamadas simplemente brujas…

— ¿Cómo las de los cuentos?

—No exactamente. —Sakura parecía bastante paciente— Las brujas son en general mujeres que se han dedicado a la magia negra, pero estas en particular son personas que se han dedicado tanto a los poderes oscuros que dejaron de ser humanas.

—Usamos la palabra Bruja, porque se parecen a la de los cuentos. —Para sorpresa de los dos Sasuke entró a la plática— Enormes criaturas encorvadas de narices ganchudas y voz cascada… Aunque es difícil saber si alguna vez fueron hombres o mujeres.

—Suena aterrador. —Dijo un poco incrédulo Naruto.

—No hasta que veas a una. —Sasuke le dedicó una leve mirada— Dicen que algunas de esas criaturas pueden enloquecerte con sólo verlas a los ojos.

Naruto frunció un poco el ceño. Reconocía una bravata cuando la oía.

—Y me imagino que tú ya has visto una.

Para su sorpresa el rostro de Sasuke se descompuso, una especie de angustia apareció en sus ojos y después desvió la mirada.

—Una bruja tomó la vida de toda mi familia, Mi hermano logró esconderme en el sótano de la casa y el la enfrentó… La bruja se lo llevó, sé que está vivo… en algún lugar.

Naruto bajó la cabeza sintiéndose un poco mal por haber evocado ese desagradable recuerdo. Escucho un movimiento a su lado y vio a Sakura que parecía distante.

—Mi madre era una "_Hathorian_" una sacerdotisa de la diosa Hathor… Estas son curanderas, algunos erróneamente creían que eran. —Sakura apretó los labios, se notaba molesta— Prostitutas o brujas. El maestro Kakashi me reclutó cuando mi familia fue expulsada del pueblo.

—Ya veo… —Naruto se quedó pensativo— Yo nunca he tenido experiencias así, nunca he visto una bruja y mis padres… Bueno, en realidad no tengo idea.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron entre ellos un momento, el muchacho bufó y fue a sentarse de regreso a su lado de la carreta.

—El maestro ha de tener sus razones. —Dijo Sakura pensativa— No escoge a aprendices al azahar… Por lo menos que yo sepa.

Naruto vio al hombre, sentado con indulgencia, apenas sujetando las bridas del caballo, más interesado en ese extraño libro de pasta anaranjada que en el camino y se preguntó qué clase de maestro podría ser…

Un poco más tarde la carreta se detuvo al lado del camino. El sol se ocultaba tras las montañas en el horizonte y teñía los cielos de rojo. Sasuke y Sakura se apuraron a bajar y descargar lo que parecían ser tiendas de campaña. Naruto vio la actividad y pensó en una fogata, así que sin decirle a nadie fue a traer ramas secas y piedras para construir una. Kakashi lo observó y asintió lentamente con la cabeza "Sabe tomar su lugar en un equipo" pensó.

Un poco más tarde las tiendas estaban montadas y los cuatro se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata acogedora. Sobre esta se cocinaba lentamente un guisado.

—Tsunade nos dio una buena cantidad de verduras y algunas conservas. —Dijo Kakashi sirviendo el guisado en unos platos— Agradezcamos su generosidad y aprovechemos los bienes otorgados.

Curiosamente Naruto recordó esa frase, era parte de una vieja letanía, de una oración a los dioses, pero era muy vieja…

—Maestro Kakashi. —-Sakura habló— ¿Iremos al llamado en el viejo templo?

—Es nuestra obligación, pequeña —Dijo el hombre mientras ponía una jarra con café en el fuego— Todos y cada uno de los perseguidores ha sido llamado. Pero tenemos algo que hacer antes.

Los tres chicos dejaron de comer y miraron a Kakashi.

—Camino al templo hay una aldea rodeada por un gran río tiene muchos puentes… Aparentemente han perdido muchas ovejas este año. Alguien ha mencionado la posibilidad de que se trate de Trolls acechando.

Sasuke bufó con enfado, Sakura parecía muy interesada y Naruto simplemente ladeó la cabeza un poco incrédulo.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo. —Dijo Sasuke— Que los aldeanos quemen sus puentes antes del amanecer y será suficiente.

—Sasuke tiene razón. —Sakura parecía pensarlo— Un troll se convierte en piedra una vez que la luz del sol le da de lleno, solo es cosa de…

—Si fuera así de sencillo no me hubieran contactado. —Dijo Kakashi con calma. Pero se notaba cierta impaciencia en su voz— No van a quemar sus puentes y quedarse incomunicados, serían muchas pérdidas. Mañana nosotros los cazaremos bajo los puentes… Y será una excelente iniciación para Naruto.

—Sería divertido verlo correr como una niña asustada. —Dijo Sasuke sin voltear a ver a nadie en particular.

— ¿Te gustaría cenar un sándwich de nudillos? —Naruto se empezó a levantar de manera amenazante.

—No van a empezar a pelear aquí. —La voz de Kakashi era definitiva— mañana hay que preparar todo para la persecución de las criaturas y necesito que estén de una pieza. —Volteó a ver a Sakura— Has el circulo Sakura, necesitamos dormir bien esta noche.

La chica asintió y se levantó, tomó algo de la mochila que estaba en la carreta y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del campamento, mientras recitaba una letanía en una extraña lengua.

—Son pétalos de rosa. —Le explicó Kakashi a Naruto— Estos y la oración a la diosa Hathor impedirán que las criaturas oscuras se acerquen a nuestro campamento.

A través del humo de la fogata Naruto pudo ver un extraño brillo a su alrededor, era como si el lugar estuviera cubierto por una extraña telaraña brillante, era algo muy leve, pero lo convenció de que estaba ante un hechizo verdadero.

—Dormirás en la tienda con Sasuke, Naruto. —Dijo Kakashi levantándose— Yo me quedaré en la carreta, además estoy a la mitad de un capítulo muy interesante y quiero terminarlo.

Sakura se acercaba a ellos y se sonrojó con las palabras de Kakashi. Sasuke giró los ojos.

—Como sea. —Dijo levantándose y yendo a su tienda— Sólo no vayas a ponerte a roncar.

Naruto vio a Kakashi subir a la carreta y encender una lámpara de aceite. Después dirigió su atención a Sakura que parecía incomoda.

—Es el defecto más grande de nuestro maestro. —Le explicó— Tiene una afición a esos libros llamados "El paraíso coqueto" Honestamente son una lectura inmoral y escandalosa.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Yo… Leí un párrafo. —Sakura se puso aún más roja— Quería saber porque tanto escándalo por esos libros…. Casi me quitan el gusto de la lectura.

Bajó la cabeza y se dirigió a su tienda de campaña. Naruto lo pensó un momento y decidió que ya era demasiada información para un solo día y entró a la tienda que tenía que compartir con aquel chico llamado Sasuke. Suspiró resignado y se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cansado como para que le molestara.

—**0—**

Naruto abrió los ojos instintivamente. Agradeció que Tsunade le enseñara a levantarse pronto y temprano. Sasuke estaba colocándose la armadura de cuero, sin dirigirse la palabra Naruto hizo lo mismo recordando como Sakura le había ayudado la primera vez.

Al salir los dos de la tienda vieron que Sakura hacía lo mismo. Kakashi ya estaba ahí sirviendo café en tres tazas, las repartió entre los alumnos. Naruto lo miró renuente pero le dio un sorbo. Estaba espeso y amargo, a pesar del sabor un agradable escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se dio cuenta que estaba un poco más despierto.

—Hoy cazaremos Trolls. —Dijo Kakashi— Sin duda serán unos cuatro, no suelen ir en grupos numerosos. Hay seis puentes alrededor del pueblo, fueron construidos por el famoso señor Tazuna, así que son grandes y llenos de recovecos, sin duda en uno de ellos veremos su escondite. —Hizo una pausa— Nos dividiremos, Naruto irá conmigo así veré como se porta. Sasuke y Sakura ya conocen el procedimiento.

Los tres asintieron, aunque el chico rubio aún estaba dudoso.

—Recordemos algo acerca de los trolls. —Dijo Kakashi mientras buscaba algo en uno de los baúles de la carreta— Son grandes pero son capaces de esconderse tan bien que es imposible verlos a plena luz del día, el sol lo convierte en piedra, son muy fuertes, salvajes y tiene una debilidad por la carne de cabra… Y la humana. —Sacó una lona que envolvía varios objetos— Usaremos los ganchos de cable y las bengalas. Nos quedan pocas así que no abusen de ellas.

Naruto vio que se repartían esos extraños tubos de cartón, Kakashi sacó una vara de madera cubierta con metal y tiras de piel y se la entregó a él.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo con ese palo de escoba. —Dijo Kakashi— Quiero ver que tal lo haces con un arma de verdad.

Naruto la sopeso y la hizo girar sobre su cabeza, a pesar del peso parecía bien balanceada.

—Esto es un Tetsubo… Nunca había tenido uno en mis manos.

"pero lo conoces y no te es extraño al tacto" Pensó Kakashi para si mismo.

—Maestro. —Sakura se acercó un poco dudosa— ¿Es necesario que el chico Naruto este en la misión? Apenas y acaba de entender que es un perseguidor.

—Todas las manos sirven en una cacería. —Dijo Kakashi sin mucho apuro— Además si el chico puede con un troll podrá con cualquier cosa que se nos presente más adelante.

—No tengo miedo. —Dijo Naruto apretando el Tetsubo.

Kakashi le dio una mirada vacía antes de revolverle el pelo y subir a la carreta.

—**0—**

El pueblo a donde tenían que llegar era un pequeño delta entre dos ríos, casas de gruesos ladrillos y ventanas altas, un poco más chico que Konoha pero al mismo tiempo algo más elaborado en su estructura. Kakashi llevó la carreta directo a lo que parecía ser la alcaldía.

Justo en el momento en que cruzaban el puente al pueblo, Naruto sintió una extraña aprensión en el estómago, como si una mano helada le apretara lentamente. Trató de ignorarla pero se dio cuenta de que tanto Sasuke y Sakura estaban también tensos, la chica del pelo rosa sujetaba el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello y parecía rezar algo.

Aquello, por alguna razón lo tranquilizó un poco, no era el único que lo había sentido.

Kakashi estuvo dentro del edificio por mucho rato, los tres chicos en la carreta no hablaron en ese tiempo, permanecían sumidos en sus pensamientos, cada quien preparándose para lo que se pudiera presentar.

—Bien chicos. —Kakashi apareció en ese momento— Creo que podremos terminar todo esto rápidamente ¿Notaron lo que pasó al cruzar el puente grande?

Aprensión en el estómago, Naruto estaba asintiendo incluso antes de pensarlo realmente.

—Colocaremos trampas en los otros puentes y algunos sellos, en cuanto caiga la noche los trolls saldrán a comer… y no tendrán a donde regresar.

— ¿No es un poco arriesgado Maestro? —Preguntó tímidamente Sakura.

—No si lo hacemos de la manera correcta. Seguiremos el plan, tú y Sasuke y Naruto estará conmigo.

Los tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza y para pesar del muchacho rubio la chica se alejó del lugar. Kakashi le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Un buen trabajo puede impresionar a una chica. —Dijo el hombre casi con aire distraído, sonriendo bajo la bufanda cuando el chico rubio se ruborizó y lo vio con asombro— Oh vamos eres más evidente que un frijol en un saco de arroz.

Naruto bajó la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus pulgares.

—Ocupémonos primero de este problema y después tendrás tiempo de ocuparte del tuyo.

—Será sencillo. —Dijo Naruto echándose el Tetsubo en la espalda.

— ¿Vencer al troll o que la niña de pelo rosa te haga caso? —Preguntó el hombre ligeramente divertido

— ¿Los dos? —Naruto sintió que Kakashi le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Eres muy optimista al respecto. —Kakashi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. —Pero creo que vas a necesitar enfrentarte un poco a la realidad para comprender que a veces el optimismo no es la solución para todo. Ahora concéntrate, tú y yo tenemos la parte difícil del plan, vamos a sacar a los monstruos de su escondite.

— ¿Y cómo haremos eso maestro Kakashi? —Naruto estaba dispuesto a actuar aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar.

—Carnada viva… —Dijo Kakashi lanzándole una mirada significativa.

Naruto tardó un minuto entero en comprenderlo.

— ¡Oiga! —Exclamó indignado

—No te preocupes muchacho. No será la primera vez que hago algo así.

"Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa, dattebayo" Pensó Naruto hundiendo los hombros.

**Continuara…**

**—****0—**

******Notas del autor:** _Mi lema eterno "Más vale tarde que nunca, aunque en esta ocación es debido al delicado balance entre poner datos interesantes para entretener y ahogar al lector con demasiada información ya que estoy presentandoles un universo totalmente diferente al conocido... Bueno pues espero disfruten la historia y preparence ya que se acerca el siguiente capitulo: _**La neblina bajo el puente**


End file.
